Die Leiden des Kazuya Mishima
by Isalein
Summary: Das Familienleben ist eine harte Sache, auch für einen erfahren Kampfsportler, wie unsern Kazzy...


Hi Leuts! Ich dacht ich probier mich mal anner kleinen Tekkenfic, schreib sonst nur zu privaten Zwecken... Also, seid

bitte nicht so hart mit den Kommens, oke?

**Die Leiden des Kazuyas Mishimas **

**Der Mishimas größte Angst...**

Jun stand heute schon den ganzen Vormittag über in der Küche und zauberte eine Überraschung für ihre Männer, als sie jedoch nach besagten Männern Ausschau hielt war keiner auffindbar...

Auf dem Weg zum Mishima Privat-Dojo:

Jun: **KAAAAAAAAAAZZUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAA! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIN? **Lee? Wo seid ihr?

Im Dojo:

Jin: Meinst du sie findet uns?

Kazuya: Wenn wir Glück haben übersieht sie uns...

Lee: Glaubst du?

Kazuya: Ich glaube nicht an Glück... Nicht mehr seitdem DU mein Bruder geworden bist!

Jun betritt den Dojo.

Lee: Beschwer dich..

Kazuya: Psst!

stille-

Jin: Sie hat uns bis jetzt immer gefunden, wieso verstecken wir uns immer hier?

Kazuya: Jetzt kommst du mit solchen Weisheiten? Undankbares Kind!

Jin: Ich habe nie darum gebeten dein Kind zu sein...

Lee: Psst!

stille-

Jun: Hier seid ihr! Warum seid ihr nicht gekommen? Ich habe euch gerufen, ich habe Essen gemacht!

Kazuya: Oh, du hast uns gerufen? Ehrlich, ich habe nichts gehört...

Jin: Mieser Schauspieler...

Jun: Nun kommt endlich, sonst wird alles kalt!

Kazuya _zu Jin und Lee_: Ein Grund mehr es nicht zu essen...

Schließlich sitzt Familie Mishima nun am Tisch und Jun tut allen (zu) viel auf.

Jin _leidender Blick zu Kazuya_: MUSS ich das essen?

Kazuya _nicht minder angeekelt_: Du musst ein würdiger Mishima werden und das bedeutet auch in Situationen voll Leid und Gefahr Durchhaltevermögen zu beweisen..._ärgs_

Jun: Hast du was gesagt, mein Schatz?

Kazuya _gespielt glücklich_: Aber nein, Liebling... Was hast du uns denn da wieder Feines gemacht? Riecht ja ganz... interessant...

Jin: Hollywood eroberst **du** nie...

Jun _erfreut über Kazuyas Interesse_: Nun, also, das in dem großen Topf ist europäischer Steckrübeneintopf, das dort ist Rosenkohl und diese Rollen heißen Rouladen!

Jin _kurz vorm weinen_: Sieht ein bisschen aus wir verbranntes Sushi...

Lee: Klingt ja wirklich exotisch...

Jin: Dann müsste es **dir** ja schmecken... _leidender Blick zu Kazuya _Befrei mich!

Kazuya nimmt in der Zeit den Rosenkohl näher in Augenschein...

Jun: Na los, probier ihn! Es wird dir schmecken!

Jin _zu sich selbst_: Das sagt sie jedes Mal...

Kazuya piekst einen Rosenkohl auf, schließt die Augen und... lässt die Gabel wieder sinken.

Kazuya: Mir ist schlecht, ich kann heute nichts essen...

Jun: Probier es wenigstens!

Kazuya: Nein, ich fühl mich nicht gut, ich gehe nach oben...

Damit verschwindet er...

Jin _viel zu laut_: Specki! Ich glaubs nicht, wie kann er mich jetzt im Stich lassen?

Jun _leicht gereizt_: Jin! Jetzt hör auf zu mosern und probier du wenigstens, wenn schon der arme Kazuya nicht essen kann...

Jin_ sehr leidend_: Ich bin in der Blüte meines Lebens, es wäre eine Schande es JETZT zu beenden, oder?

Jun: Nun hör schon auf, es wird dich nicht gleich umbringen...

Jin_ zu sich selbst_: Nee, der Teufel wird mich schon retten, aber gegen Durchfall kann der auch nix tun...

Jun: Du hast weniger von deinem Vater als ich dachte... Der hat nie so rumgenörgelt!

Lee: Nee, der macht lieber gleich die Fliege... Kluger Junge...

Jun: Oh jetzt hört endlich auf und esst! Es ist wirklich gut! Versucht es wenigstens! Komm schon Lee, dir hat meine Küche doch immer gescheckt!

Lee_ sehr kleinlaut_: Ja, solange es Fertigpizzehn waren klar, aber jetzt?

Schließlich erbarmt er sich und nimmt einen Löffel voll Steckrübeneintopf... Fataler Fehler!

Lees Gesichtfarbe wechselte von elegant hellgepudert zu immer dunkler werdendem grün, seine Augen quollen hervor und eine dünne Sabberschicht bildete sich an seinen Lippen...

Ein eklig gurgelndes Geräusch zerriss die darauffolgende Stille und der ganze Löffel Steckrübeneintopf landete wieder im Topf...

Jun sah erschüttert auf ihren nun versauten Eintopf und Jin machte ein Geräusch, das nach einem äußerst unglücklichen Krächzen klang.

Jin: Darf ich JETZT gehen? MIR ist jetzt nämlich auch übel!

Jun_ noch immer leicht fassungslos_: Mei... Mein... Eintopf?... Nein, nein Jinny, du... du musst erst noch... mein Eintopf... die Rouladen kost... Eintopf... die sind ganz... mein... ganz ausgezeichnet...

Sie ist kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch...

**Ende** **Kapitel 1**

Na, is es oke?


End file.
